ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy/Idents
Regular Idents (2016-present) September 23-26, 2016 ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy made the first ident in September 23, 2016. September 26, 2016-2017 In September 26, 2016 (the later date), ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy made a generic ident, but it was still used as a secondary ident until July 2017. Special Halloween (2016) Christmas (2016) 2016-2017 Beginning in October 2016, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy introduced the "Worm from Heaven" ident. The other in 2016, was still used as a secondary ident. Special Halloween (2016) Christmas (2016) January-July 2017 In January 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Introduced a "Kaleidoscope" ident. March-July 2017 Then later on in March 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy had also introduced a "Hell" ident. 2017-present July-September 2017 All of ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy's idents were merged into a newer ident in July 2017 after ABC News 24's rebrand to ABC News in April. The ident was made in November 2016. September-October 2017 (1 year) In September 21, 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy celebrated its 1st birthday with this ident. October 15-31, 2017 (L.J. The Pumpkin) Since ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy renamed itself to L.J. The Pumpkin in October 15, 2017, it also introduced the ident for a special Halloween treat. November 2017-present L.J. The Pumpkin was renamed back to ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy and introduced the new ID in November 2017. The Slogan at the end was "See beyond the horizon", but it means the people on YouTube should "See beyond it." Number of Subscribers (2016-present) 2016-2017 2016 (x50) In December 29, 2016, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy got up to 50 subscribers, so that means the ident was introduced. It was called "x50". 2017 (60 Subs) In 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy had made another ident for 60 subscribers. January-April 2017 70 Subs In January 2017, when ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy reached itself to 70 subscribers, the new ident was introduced for the first time, but this time it is without the ABC logo. 80 Subs 90 Subs 100 Subs 120 Subs ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy had gone up to 120 subscribers, but this is the final version of the ident before it was updated in May of that year. May-October 2017 When he reached to 240 subscribers, the ident had a big makeover in May 2017. But it is with all his uploaded videos between 2016 and 2017. 140 Subs This time, the ABC logo now appears on screen at the end of the ID. The text that says "140 Subs!" is placed at the bottom of the logo instead of saying "The Lissajous Curve Thingy". 160 Subs 180 Subs 200 Subs 220 Subscribers At the end of the ID, the logo and text are a bit smaller, but the text now says "220 Subscribers!" instead of saying "220 Subs!" when he reached to 220 subscribers. 240 Subscribers Sometimes it should say "240 1/2 Subscribers". 260 Subscribers 280 Subscribers 300 Subscribers 320 Subscribers 340 Subscribers 360 Subscribers 380 Subscribers NOTE: This is the final version of the ID before L.J. gets to 400 subscribers with a revamped ID and a new font. November 2017-present In November 3, 2017, when L.J. got to 400 subscribers, the ID had a massive makeover. This time, it is with his different screens. 400 Subscribers The text for "400 Subscribers!" is now changed to Product Sans. The voiceover didn't say anything at the end, so it was replaced with a male ABC jingle, that goes "Strike, Strike, Strike." 420 Subscribers 440 Subscribers 460 Subscribers